


I Am A Dead Man, You Are The Cosmos

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's admiration of Castiel is eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Dead Man, You Are The Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/post/163744891701/castiel-sexhair-deancas-graphics-challenge
> 
> This is the grossest, sappiest, fic-full-of-syrup I've ever written. Ugh I love it.

    Sometimes Dean can’t help himself: he gets lost.

    Castiel could be doing anything—reading, sleeping, working his ass off, murdering someone, sometimes merely existing—and Dean will find himself overwhelmed by the beauty of the angel. How gracefully he moves, every muscle gliding with precise consciousness. How his brows pinch together to make the most perfect look of confusion Dean has ever been witness to in his life. How peaceful and relaxed he looks while he’s asleep.

    Dean has spent hours watching Castiel. Mostly at night when they’re cuddled up together and Castiel is sound asleep, where Dean can admire the celestial wavelength of intent that fell in love with him, a pathetic human being who has spent his days jumping on and off of death row.

    But he’s been caught paying too much attention to Castiel during the day. Usually he catches himself staring before Sam or whomever else notices. Occasionally, though, he doesn’t. Sam will clear his throat, causing Castiel to glance over at him curiously while Dean snaps his gaze elsewhere. Charlie will roll her eyes and jab Dean in the ribs to get him to jump out of his staring funk. Crowley makes a snide comments. In a way, Dean wishes he could ignore the others when he’s enjoying Castiel’s existence. It’s rude of them.

  Unsurprisingly, Castiel himself is the one to notice more often than not. When he does the situation always plays out the same way. Castiel will happen to glance over in Dean’s direction, or at him to confirm something—whether aloud or to himself—only to realize that Dean has been his own, personal captive audience. Then, within seconds, Castiel will be staring back at Dean seemingly enraptured in the eyes of the man who beholds him.

    Dean loves it most when that happens because then he’s allowed to gaze upon the sentience and millennia of wisdom that lies tucked away within Castiel’s cornflower irises. It makes him all the more beautiful.

    Dean doesn’t mind getting lost. If he could spend the rest of his days marveling at the angel, he’d die a happy man.


End file.
